Хмурый понедельник
Хмурый понедельник ( ) — песня, исполненная в одноимённой музыкальной короткометражке серии "My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки". Короткометражка вышла на канале Discovery Family 4 августа 2017 после презентации фильма "Эван Всемогущий" и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 11 августа 2017 года (на русском — 1 ноября). Её исполняют Сумеречная Искорка и Сансет Шиммер. Краткий пересказ Однажды утром, в понедельник, у Сансет Шиммер и Сумеречной Искорки утренние планы идут наперекосяк. Сансет чуть не опаздывает в школу, в то время как Искорке собраться несколько проще. Как только девочки выходят из домов, начинается дождь. Начиная с этого момента, их поход в школу преисполнен неудач. Так, Искорку обрызгивает вода — та опаздывает на автобус и в конце концов теряет зонт из-за ветра (но, к счастью, у неё был запасной). В то же время Сансет спотыкается о собачий поводок и проливает чай на тротуар. Остальные препятствия следующие: большие дождевые лужи, место строительства, побег от пуделя и остановка для того, чтобы приласкать бездомного котёнка. Искорка и Сансет встречаются возле школы — и дождь прекращается. В школе они встречают остальных друзей, которым, судя по всему, тоже было явно нелегко добираться до школы: у Рарити застряли бигуди в волосах, у Флаттершай в голове поселились птицы, Эпплджек пришла в школу в тапках, у Радуги Дэш прожжены носки на ботинках, а у Пинки Пай промокли волосы, тем самым она стала похожей на Пинкамину. Они смеются над своими неудачами, а затем фотографируются группой посредством мобильного телефона Пинки Пай, и у неё сразу высыхают волосы, на фотографии нормально получается только Пинки. Текст Русская версия = thumb|300px :Шиммер ::Утро понедельника, ::Но с кровати я вставать не хочу. ::Хе-эй (А под одеялом прячусь) ::Прошу тебя, будильник, ::Дай поспать ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть! ::Хэй, хэй! (Ладно-ладно, поднимаюсь) :Искорка ::Успеть причесаться и лицо умыть, ::Быстро в школу собраться и выходить. ::Но как мне эту неделю прожить? ::(Не успею — опоздаю, ::Что мне делать, я не знаю) :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Понедельник опять — ::Как бы мне не пропасть. ::В этом хмуром мире ::Я не знаю, где мне силы взять: ::Заклятье снять, выход отыскать! :Искорка ::Куда б я не пошла, ::Повсюду тучи над моей головой. ::Хэй! (Дождь и слякоть, дождь и слякоть) ::Ну почему сегодня понедельник, ::А не выходной? ::Хэй, хэй! (Просто хочется заплакать) :Шиммер ::Воскресное солнце скрыло тень — ::Всё идёт кувырком и набекрень. ::А как прожить этот сумрачный день? ::(Понедельник, понедельник — ::День не лёгкий, что поделать) :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Понедельник опять — ::Как бы мне не пропасть. ::В этом хмуром мире ::Я не знаю, где мне силы взять: ::Заклятье снять, выход отыскать! :Искорка ::Если покажется, что надежды нет... :Шиммер ::Вспомню, что друзья всегда придут на помощь мне. :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::(Мне друзья во всём помогут!) ::Знаю точно, что я ::Не пропаду никогда, ::И даже в сумрачный понедельник! ::Если со мной друзья, ::То с любым несчастьем справлюсь я! ::Знаю точно, что я ::Не пропаду никогда, ::И мир вновь наполним светом! ::Если со мной друзья, ::Нипочём любая нам беда! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px :Шиммер ::Wake up in the mornin' ::And I pull the covers over my head ::Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting) ::I gotta get it movin' ::But I'd rather stay here instead ::Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling) :Искорка ::My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do ::But I need to move faster to make it through ::This crazy morning has got me confused ::(Clock is racing, time is wasting ::9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing) :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Искорка ::Just can't seem to get it right ::A cloud is hanging over me ::Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling) ::I wish it was the weekend ::'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be ::Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling) :Шиммер ::I wonder what things won't go my way ::Or if I'll ever make it through the day ::I hope this feeling won't lead me astray ::(You'll get through it, you can do it ::With your gals, there's nothing to it) :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Everywhere that I go ::Everything that I do ::I can't shake these Monday blues ::'Cause some days, I can't find the way ::Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay :Искорка ::Just when I feel like it might come crashing down :Шиммер ::I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around! :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::(With my gals, there's nothing to it!) ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::And the sunshine is all I see ::Everywhere that I go ::With everything that I do ::The world feels so fresh and new ::'Cause I've got my friends with me ::And those blues are ancient history! Справки en:Monday Blues Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»